It is desirable to provide automotive vehicles with disc type brakes which comprise a flat disc-like rotor attached to the vehicle wheel and having a pair of hydraulically actuated brake shoes which clamp a segment of the rotor thereto for applying a braking action to the wheel. Difficulties have been encountered with brakes of this type when applied to the dirigible wheels of vehicles because out of balance condition of the wheels cause vibrations of the rotors and the brake shoe actuating mechanisms resulting in noise and deterioration of the hydraulic shoe actuating mechanisms.